


Gone

by grainipiot



Series: Kinktober test [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyway enjoy, consensual of course, i guess it count as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: For Kinktober Day 7: aphrodisiac (again, very late)





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 is very far, I can still post for 2018 xD  
> anyway, tell me what you think of this, if I have to tag something more
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

« Let’s have some fun, my dear. » Silky tone, the tone he always used to tease Talon. So of course it already annoyed him a little. _Up to no good_.

 

This seemed too suspicious, in Talon’s opinion. Malzahar had just taken him to their private place, all in whispered promises. _What is he planning ?_

 

« Nothing bad, I assure you. You will even appreciate it. » Gleaming eyes gazing at the latter, small smile that never got out of his face.

 

Talon groaned innerly. It had always been so easy for Malzahar to read his expressions, his stance and never he guessed far from reality. Each time he was right about Talon’s thoughts.

 

To get things moving, Malzahar pushed him gently to sit on the bed then sat on his lap with grace. _Mmmh let’s see_. Talon was curious, despite everything. Already to allow this specific man – was he even a man after all – in his personnal space was a lot but by now he could almost admit he trusted him.

 

In any case Talon stayed cautious, watching with attention each of the latter’s move. In that same slowness he displayed, Malzahar craddled his face to give a kiss at first chaste. As the other man relaxed a little under the touch, he went further, asking him to open up. Hand falling to Talon’s arm, light grasp as the exchange got deeper. Time seemed to stretch infinitely is this noisy making out, neither letting the other go from the embrace returned.

So Talon let his guard down. There was no risk in this and the way Malzahar clung to him was bordering affection.

 

Change came like the rest, slowly, nothing rushed. At first some grinding, Malzahar rolling his hips in a languid pace against the other man. Just like this, quietly seeking more friction. Talon hummed into the kiss, waiting for what would come. Then he felt it. Persistent hardness pressed to him, the latter’s arousal making itself known in this short distance. _Oh. Already_. Himself wasn’t as far but if they kept going this way, it would happen sooner than expected.

 

The kisses went on too, never stopping this exchange though it turned more heated. Malzahar’s grasp over him tightened so slightly. Definitely some changes, need increasing. All was getting faster, Talon realized. The latter never let them a moment of peace, always grabbing, kissing, searching any kind of contact.

Then he pushed Talon to lie back on the bed, sudden move that almost startled him.

 

« What— » About to complain but words got stuck in him at the sight.

 

Nothing he hadn’t seen before but right now Malzahar was sporting a rather deep shade of red, panting softly. Usually he would be reduced to such state by the end of their intercourses but this was just the beginning. _He looks a bit gone_. Plus the fact that he was busy grinding down to him, very light tremor coursing his frame.

 

Talon was taken out of this short admiration, called by the other man : « Talon. I need you. »

 

Of course his own body would react to all this, the rocking, the sight, the advanced state of his lover. He nodded, in a manner too eager to his taste but this wouldn’t matter. The most important was Malzahar, half-lidded gaze burning with passion. He went to help the latter undress and soon clothes were thrown without care not far of the bed.

What took Talon aback, besides this general enthusiasm, was how the other looked ready for this, a little disheveled yet they hadn’t got in seriously. _He missed me to that point ?_

Needless to guess what Malzahar wanted, this seemed the mood for when he wanted to be the one receiving.

 

« You want me to fuck you. » Blunt, to be sure. Ardent gaze returned to the man straddling him with dedication.

 

« Smart as ever. Now, would you be so nice and give me what I want ? »

 

Sharp intake of breath. He wasn’t imagining it, Malzahar sounded still enough composed but there was a hint of something more desperate. _He’s horny ??_ This seemed so ridiculous, compared to his usual behavior, all smooth and smirk like everything was like he planned.

Curious, Talon stroked his cock, red of arousal and already precum leaking. Not even meant to go hard on him but this was enough for Malzahar to choke a moan as he bucked into the grasp.

 

A growl came up : « Talon… I won’t tell you twice. »

 

« But that’s what you need, no ? You prepare yourself or I do it ? »

 

« However. Just move. » At the limit of controlled.

 

This really wasn’t normal, how Malzahar sounded so gone from some teasing and kisses, ready to snap at the smallest caress. Talon fumbled a little to find lube, though very distracted by the latter. So restless, hands wandering urgently the man beneath him, like he seeked something. So far of his usual calm self. Then Talon managed to lube his hand, going to prepare his lover.

 

Of course, it wasn’t the first time he had to do this task. Though he would be most of times the one fucked, Malzahar also got his rare occasions of lying down for him. But not like this. When he would indulge in it, he would still keep the reins in the whole process. Just ride Talon hard till both saw stars.

It just gave him a strange shudder to have Malzahar so…human ? He could have his way with him.

 

Anyway, the threatening glare from above convinced him to lose no time so he carried on. A single finger, circling the latter’s rim before dipping carefully. Just this. Went till the last knuckle without more trouble. What made Talon pause was the way the other man lowered his head suddenly, supporting himself with his arms.

 

« Okay ? »

 

« Don’t. Stop. » It sounded breathless, a noise so foreign to his ear coming from Malzahar.

 

The harshness had him return to his task without more question, quite impressed though he made sure not to show it. Talon pressed a second finger inside, feeling the latter clench a bit at first then relax right after. A small pace was set, leisurly thrusting inside to stretch him good.

Then he brushed the right spot and a true moan pierced through Malzahar, higher than what he let to hear on most times.

 

 _Oh fuck…_ Basically the latter was clinging to him, grasp strong as iron and never letting go. Talon didn’t understand at all, how his lover could get so noisy just from that. He even feared if he couldn’t give enough to Malzahar.

 

Not even completely done but the latter urged him to move on, taking his hand off : « Talon. Now. »

 

« Hey, I don’t want to hurt you for nothing. Wait a little. »

 

« I can’t hold longer. Now ! »

 

This time Talon stared at him with wide eyes, surprised by the outburst. _Fine, fine !_ The other man took advantage of this instant to grab the lube and get him ready. A small moan bubbled up when Malzahar stroked him for good measure but it was nothing compared to that sudden cry when the latter sank on his cock. Incredible. He took him to the root in one thrust, no rest. And so started the pace, quick from the beginning.

Already a lot to take and to see. Talon felt like dragged in one go closer to climax, the need showed by the latter impacting him too. Could just follow the pace, hands firmly clasped over Malzahar’s hips, urging him to go faster if that was possible.

 

And gods the noises. Softly spoken, so breathy yet so unnatural from his lover. He sounded like that already when they started and it got better later on. Like there was no actual filter to what Malzahar said or even let out. This got Talon harder, blushing so lightly from hearing this peculiar side of the man. Push in and out. The rhythm increased, slap of skin against skin, yearning taking over.

 

Truly strange – in the amazing sense – to see Malzahar like this, barely holding himself upright, the constant pleasure thrumming in his veins bending him so slowly. Covered in a light shone of sweat, darker skin flushed from face to shoulders. And his eyes, shining a little brighter in his craving, a vulnerable expression.

Talon’s reflex was to look away. This was too intimate to witness though it was difficult to describe this feeling. Not that he didn’t like it, being right there, getting to see Malzahar lose himself. But it was peculiar, unusual. Maybe he got a kick out of these reactions from the man.

 

It was hard to keep up. The latter was too demanding, speeding the pace though there wasn’t much left from Talon to give. _Can’t…_ A more rough rocking then he spilled inside Malzahar, going stiff as gave his last strenghts. A groan managed to escape him, lasting a bit. And as Talon rutted inside, the latter felt that jolt of pleasure, for each touch to his sweet spot.

Cry out, not even muffled and Malzahar followed him in ecstasy, back arched taught. His release made a mess of Talon’s front but no care. These last seconds seemed to last forever, both riding their end not so quietly. Then calm came back slowly as they fought to get their breath back.

 

Talon felt exhausted, drained by the experience and his lover. Lazily he gazed at the latter, checking on his state. Though Malzahar’s face was lowered in the aftermath of bliss, he looked still very flushed, hot. Then Talon’s gaze fell lower. His lover was still very hard although they just came. _What the fuck_.

 

« Malz ? You still need ? » Disbelief in his tone, for this reaction.

 

« Yes… » This was too close to a whimper, dragging a little on his tongue.

 

« How ? Usually once is enough, no ? You’re horny today ? »

 

A small laugh answered him and it reassured Talon a little, to know the latter’s was still mostly here and concious.

 

« Not exactly… I may have… tried something new today. » This was still the clever, mysterious man speaking, even as vocally impacted as he was. Difficult to stay composed after being fucked deep.

 

« Oh fuck. What did you do ? » He feared the answer a little. Anything could come from Malzahar and sometimes he found new ways for his entertainment.

 

Just as he pulled off Talon, he whispered : « Aphrodisiac. »

 

_AH_

 

« And you never thought about telling me ?? » He was far too flustered to stay calm, touched by that deep tone Malzahar used to answer.

 

Before his eyes, the latter went to stroke himself, still sitting on top of him like he didn’t want to go away. Another series of hushed moans let out as Malzahar seeked relief.

 

Eventually he tilted his head from the pleasure, eyes closed an instant to relish before he spoke again : « Didn’t need to. Just wanted to feel… »

 

If this was a game, Talon was losing right now. The latter had no right to be so sexy, crudely searching his pleasure as they had an not so convenient talk.

Before he could reply, Malzahar let out a whine, grasp over his cock growing slick with precum.

 

_This is so unfair…_

 

« T-Talon… It burns, help me… ? » If one day Malzahar could sound helpless, the other man wouldn’t have believed it. But he really did, pleading eyes staring back at him.

 

« I don’t have anything for you right now ! Errrrr please wait, I’ll find something. »

 

It sounded surreal, how Malzahar sounded so lost, ready to snap. The opposite of everyday, calm and confident. Now he relied on Talon for his craving. It left him almost distressed, not really ready to deal with that desperate side of his lover. Though usually he would tease, play with him, now it didn’t seem right.

 

So he swapped their position, coaxing Malzahar to lie back on the mattress. Talon coldn’t get over this, how easily he towered this being, one that could kill in a snap of fingers. Almost submissive, surrended to his own need. He didn’t know what to do but this was urgent. The latter’s body was slightly trembling, shiver running his skin like arousal in his veins. _What can I do ?_ In wait for more, Malzahar kept a hand over himself though it didn’t seem to bring him any relief. Short breath, chest heaving in this persistent haze.

 

A decision was taken. Talon crawled back a little and took the latter’s hand away from his cock. If there was a short complain, it was cut off by an outrageous moan when he went down on him. Not his favorite way to get Malzahar off but it would do for now. Already there was the taste of his end. So he lost no time and put a lot of efforts into this. Sucking the head then licking the underside, Talon knew by now how to get him, just the right spots. _Hope it will be enough_.

 

Proof that Malzahar was truly out of it, he didn’t try to seem unbothered. Every single touch received a noisy reaction, from tiny moans to a loud gasp when Talon took him fully. _Holy shit he can’t stop_. But he loved it nonetheless. Not always he could hear some praise from him, of this kind.

 

Looking up, their gazes met and he almost choke because Malzahar’s was so soft. Grabbing the sheets like he used to do, to prevent harming Talon, but still very twitchy. All it took to make him come again was a short teasing, circling gently his hole.

 

This time he shouted Talon’s name, violent peak shaking his body by waves. Slowly it calmed down, silence filled the place. Talon swallowed what he could then pulled off, catching his breath too.

 

« Good ? »

 

Not vocal answer from Malzahar this time. He merely nodded, gaze going to the other man.

This was strangely comfortable for mood. Talon crawled up to him, leaning for a kiss. Easily asked and easily returned, not so deep but it was all they wanted.

 

Then a whimper broke free, loud enough to make Talon back off the kiss. _What now ?_ But Malzahar kept him there, clinging to him not to go away.

 

Quiet voice spoke up : « Not over… I still require your help… »

 

Bewildered, Talon trailed a hand lower and indeed the latter still needed. _Awwww okay_. Just for the show, he wanted to seem annoyed, to be asked again but he really couldn’t let this go. _Here we go again_. This was tiring, he already gave into this but he was resolute to help.

Also, the sight of Malzahar almost at his mercy, so pliant and fevered, it would get him ready to go again. So Talon took both of their cocks in his grasp. The contact was rather intense, for Malzahar. He whined low in his throat, head tipped back on the pillow.

 

 _This will not do_.

 

« Hey, roll over. This gonna be good. »

 

Just the time for Malzahar to glance at him, a bit confused, a bit lost and very very aroused. It hit Talon deeper than expected, to see the latter comply without a word, all in eagerness. Or maybe that was just raw desperation to have this finished.

 

So he wouldn’t disappoint him. Talon jerked his hips forward, sheathing himself back in in one thrust. A howl answered the sudden move, so loud he almost feared he had done something wrong. He checked on Malzahar, relieved to see it was the positive reason for such noise. The latter even rocked back to meet him, small attempt though he hadn’t much leverage to do so.

 

« Malz… ? Doing fine… ? » Himself was getting into it, breath coming shorter.

 

« Y-Yes… » A bit muffled in the pillow but an answer anyway.

 

Under him, the latter’s skin felt like burning, too much heat. Wonder how he could even manage to talk with that. Talon embraced him from behind, arms laced around his torso as he pounded steadily into him. With some effort, he could hit Malzahar’s prostate at each thrust, making him writhe. Trapped between warm body and the mattress, there was nothing much to do but surrender.

 

Then he heard it. A cry. A little bit strangled but it was real. Talon couldn’t believe his ears. He had Malzahar to look at him, face turned to a side and yes indeed a few tears fell. _Holy shit_.

 

« Fuck, Malz ! Are you crying ?? »

 

The answer came as another sob, this time hidden in the pillow. Malzahar’s face came back to his previous place, out of the other man’s sight.

All this made Talon forget how close he was in fact, so ready to give in for good. But he wanted to make sure Malzahar got his share. Determinated, he brought a hand to the latter’s dripping cock and stroked him hard and fast, with the intention to finish him.

 

Till it worked. He came in his hand, clenching on his cock suddenly as his third climax took him. Malzahar grabbed strongly the pillow as to never let it go, keeping his end quiet.

A few more thrusts, quite erratic, and Talon joined him in this awaited bliss.

 

Right then, he let himself lie on top of Malzahar, far too exhausted to make a move yet. _Fuck this_. _Can’t do more_. Under Talon, the man said nothing though he moved enough to breathe in peace.

They remained like this till he got enough of being crushed by the latter.

 

Some grumbling for being moved but Talon complied anyway, lying to his side after pulling out. _Sleepy…_ There would surely be a time when Malzahar would recover and get his annoying banter back but for now they enjoyed silence.

 

« Hey. You’re alright ? »

 

Malzahar made an effort at lying back then turned to face his lover, soft smile : « I am. I doubt you would even be able to hurt me. But thank you for the concern. »

 

Just leaning enough, he pressed a gentle kiss to Talon’s lips.

 

« Just checking.. Damn, I didn’t even know you could cry. »

 

« It happens. Now let me rest please, we both need it. »

 

A second kiss then they fell asleep, holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are welcomed <3
> 
> If you want to chat, find me in my cave: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/  
> And my lawn: @niceswordboots (twitter)


End file.
